


Kings and Queens and Dubious Haircuts

by sliverofanonymity



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliverofanonymity/pseuds/sliverofanonymity
Summary: Little snippets of conversations that Genya has with Inej, Kaz, and Wylan.Probably from Genya's POVZoya made a reference to David without mentioning his name, so I assume Genya is still with him, but who knows.





	Kings and Queens and Dubious Haircuts

The slight Suli girl had an aura about her that reminded Genya of the Darkling. It was terrifying, and while she lead them safely through Ketterdam to her "boss". She had a dragging feeling that this wasn't going to be easy. 

She'd explained in simple enough terms that he needed healing, that he'd done something reckless. Genya picked up on the subtle flush in her cheeks, and the way her eyes shon when she spoke about him. 

She offered to fix her first, she'd sustained some awful stab wounds. The Suli girl accepted the help reluctantly, then warned her about Kaz, and to not touch him, if she could help it. 

Ridiculous.

Not touch someone whilst tailoring?

She could damned well try. 

 

He has at least two broken ribs, a swollen eye from a broken cheekbone, a horribly mangled leg, and internal bleeding. She only manages to tailor him a little before he's retching. 

That's what the Suli girl meant. 

She decides to tell him that she had explicitly told her to avoid touching him as much as possible. She also mentioned that it sounded like she was very much in love with him.

When she removes the swelling from his eye, she's certain that a tear escapes. 

"She shouldn't be. I'm a broken, terrible person."

Genya felt like acid was rolling over her. She'd said words like that to David, and he'd loved her the whole time.

"And she loves you. She isn't trying to fix you."

"You're tailoring me as we speak." He glared at her. She rolled her eye.

"Not the leg though. Not the heart, not the head."

She stops the internal bleeding, which is difficult, because he keeps throwing up.

"I just want to be able to touch her." He says, actually starting to look more like a person. 

"Then why don't you?" 

He gave her a glare that made her think he had that Darkness too. They were both shadows, he and that Suli girl.

"I tried. Then she was grey and rotting in my arms." He said quietly, sadly.

"Did you tell her?" 

She was asking the obvious questions today. These Ketterdam kids don't think about those kinds of things.

"Saints, no." He swears like a Ravkan. He must talk mostly to her then. 

"You should. She might tell you why she doesn't like walking the streets, and prefers the rooftops."

He looked worn out. He probably already knew why.

"A man approached her, asking if her going rate was still 5 thousand kruge. Zoya choked the air out of him."

"Her contract said 10 thousand. I liquified my assets and paid off her 1 million kruge debt, plus some. I want her to be free. She deserves better."

Now he was sounding like David.

"Then become better. Don't expect her to fix you."

"But she deserves a normal life, away from me."

"She's an assassin."

"She's an acrobat."

"That makes you a magician then."

He looks deflated, she tries to work away a broken rib, but he flinches away. 

"I already bought her a ticket out of my life."

"She clearly doesn't want to leave it."


End file.
